


What's Been Written

by WoofTheWaffle (VesperRiver)



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of an epilogue to an upcoming fic ;), soulmate au where you write on your skin and it appears on your soulmates skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: Taako never thought he would get a soulmate, but he has one, and he loves him.





	What's Been Written

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this and was like, whelp looks like i have to make this into an actual fic now! so i did write the first chapter, which wont be going up until taakitz week is over! so stay tuned for that!

For years, Taako never thought he would get a soulmate. The marks and drawings never showed up anywhere. He tried to date someone who didn’t have any marks either. But everyone knows that those relationships never work out. It ended in a disaster and left him hopeless.

He considers Lup lucky, she found her soulmate easy. Well, it took a while for the two of them to actually confess their love for one another.

But then one day, he woke up and found that his arms were covered with smudged intricate designs in beautiful colors. He freaked out because he’s found his soulmate. He cried because soon he will have someone who will love him.

Taako wanted to know who this person was right away. What he didn't know was that his soulmate was right in plain sight.

The new kid at school, who Taako thought was hot the moment he saw him, was his soulmate. This dorky, emo as fuck band geek who would put on a fake accent when nervous was his. 

It wasn’t until they were paired together for an assignment that they both realized. Kravitz was doodling an intricate design on his own arm when it appeared on Taako’s skin while the teacher was instructing. He freaked out, interrupting the class. But, it was excused because finally, he found him. His soulmate. They had that rest of the hour off, to connect, to learn about the other.

Taako was happy. For the first time in a long time, he felt complete. 

Kravitz was all he ever wanted. And they were quite literally, made for each other.

He no longer finds himself jealous of anyone with marks written on their arms. because he would wake up and find little hearts doodled on his arms. 

He loves the feeling of reassurance that he gets when he sees the writing appear on his arms. The feeling of excitement. The feeling of joy. 

And as far as Taako can tell, nothing will drive them apart.


End file.
